


Полёт

by pranks25



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, post-3x18, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pranks25/pseuds/pranks25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фитц и Джемма наконец вместе. Джемма понимает, что кое-кому необходимо узнать об этом. И эти кое-кто счастливы узнать об этом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полёт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686965) by [Ellie603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie603/pseuds/Ellie603). 



Джемма замерла, глубоко вздохнула и неуверенно зашла в кабинет Коулсона.

— Симмонс? — удивился директор, сидя за столом и явно не ожидая увидеть ее. Улья больше не было, Дейзи снова с ними, но жизнь все еще не вернулась в нормальное русло. Ранения легко подлатать, а вот эмоциональные травмы, испорченные отношения – для всего этого потребуется время. Они все ушли в себя, давая друг другу время и пространство.

Джемма была благодарна судьбе за Фитца – ее лучшего друга, ее любимого, любовь всей ее жизни. Фактически только Мак знал об официальной смене статуса их отношений, хотя Джемма допускала мысль, что Мэй и Коулсон были в курсе, потому они, кажется, всегда всё знали. Джемма была рада, что они не акцентировали на этом внимание. Они с Фитцем могли быть просто вместе, и Джемма знала, что ей это никогда не надоест. Но местами все это еще казалось странным.

Ей не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, чего именно ей не хватало: она скучала по Бобби и Хантеру. Джемма всегда думала, что если они с Фитцем отважатся на такой шаг в их отношениях, то Бобби будет первой, кому она бы рассказала об этом. Их подруга порадовалась бы за них, особенно после всего того, что они пережили за последние два года. Бобби, вероятно, знала больше остальных о чувствах Джеммы, и та больше всего на свете хотела рассказать обо всем Бобби.

А что касалось Хантера, Джемма всегда представляла себе, что как только тот узнал бы о прогрессе в их отношениях от Бобби или Фитца, то он не дал бы им покоя всеми своими намеками и шуточками. И если быть уж совсем откровенной, Джемма с нетерпением ждала этого.

Именно это и привело ее в кабинет Коулсона.

— Сэр, я хотела узнать… — она замолчала.

— Да?

Она глубоко вздохнула и спросила:

— Вы как-то можете связаться с Хантером и Бобби?

Коулсон откинулся в кресле, удивленно вскинув брови. Если он чего и ожидал услышать от Джеммы, то явно не этого.

— Для чего?

— Мне нужно отправить сообщение Бобби, — выпалила Симмонс. — Всего одно предложение в три слова. Мне просто необходимо сказать ей это.

Коулсон нахмурился.

— Что ей сказать?

Джемма слегка улыбнулась.

— Полёт того стоил.

Коулсон какое-то время просто смотрел на Джемму, а потом вздохнул.

— Сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

Радостно улыбнувшись, Джемма поблагодарила Коулсона и поспешила удалиться, но она могла поклясться, что заметила улыбку на лице директора.

***

Бобби и Хантер не спеша завтракали на террасе небольшого отеля, в котором они остановились неделю назад. Мужчина, который следил за ними уже почти два месяца, косил под туриста и не спускал с них глаз; их телефоны и компьютеры были оборудованы жучками. Но они были свободны, они были друг у друга. Могло быть и хуже.

Бобби знала, что рано или поздно ей наскучат эти «отпуска». Иногда ей казалось, что она бы отдала всё, чтобы оказаться под прикрытием на миссии, даже бежать от головорезов Гидры была бы не прочь, но новое чувство уверенности в своей и Хантера безопасности еще не улетучилось.

— Как ваши дела сегодня, миссис и мистер Уильямс? — поинтересовалась добродушная хозяйка отеля, подойдя к их столику.

— Всё прекрасно, спасибо, — ответила Бобби. Они больше не могли быть Лэнсом Хантером и Бобби Морс, но с этим не было особых проблем. Они лишь скучали по своим друзьям, но бывшие агенты Щ.И.Т.а принесли жертву ради них, потому ни в коем случае не сожалели об этом.

—  Возможно, вам будет интересно – сегодня лодки спустят на воду, — непринуждённо сообщила она, махнув рукой в сторону океана. — Я слышала, полёт того стоил.

Бобби резко выдохнула, услышав слова женщины, но на ее лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. — Спасибо вам. Мы подумаем.

Женщина многозначительно кивнула и, слегка улыбнувшись Бобби, ушла.

Хантер вздохнул, когда женщина скрылась внутри здания.

— Бобби, я как-то вообще не хочу кататься. Я…

— Дело не в лодке, Хантер, — прервала его Бобби, широко улыбнувшись. — Это было сообщение от Джеммы.

Хантер уставился на нее.

— От… Джеммы?

У Бобби защипало в глазах.

— Они с Фитцем вместе.

— Что?! — Хантер неверяще разинул рот. — Как ты, черт возьми, разглядела в этих лодках сообщение?

Бобби покачала головой и перевела взгляд на океан, не переставая улыбаться.

— Полет того стоил, — повторила она слова женщины. — Когда-то давно мы разговаривали об этом с Джеммой, прямо после нашей первой встречи. — Она снова повернулась к Хантеру. — О тебе и Фитце.

— Обо мне и Фитце? — Хантер уставился на нее с явным замешательством на лице. Вдруг его глаза расширились. — Не о сексе же вы говорили, правда?

Бобби едва сдержала смешок и, закатив глаза, посмотрела на своего бывшего мужа.

— Нет, Хантер. Выкини эти непристойности из головы. — Она легко улыбнулась и задумчиво произнесла: — Хотя я бы не удивилась…

— Аргх! — Хантер спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Я не знаю, переполняет меня гордость или отвращение. Я имею в виду, они же нам _как_ младшие брат и сестра!

Бобби улыбнулась ему.

— Гордись, Хантер. Они заслужили быть счастливыми. Они достаточно долго ждали этого.

Хантер ухмыльнулся.

— Да уж, они и в правду долго ждали. — Он откинулся в кресле, в его голове всё еще не укладывалась эта новость. — Я очень надеюсь, все остальные должным образом это отпразднуют.

Бобби покачала головой, улыбка не покидала ее лица от мысли об их друзьях.

— Уверена, Фитц и Джемма рады, что тебя сейчас там нет, а то ты бы не упустил случая их подколоть.

Хантер в притворной обиде прижал руку к груди.

— Я? Подкалывать Фитца с Симмонс? Никогда! Я поддерживал их с самого начала!

Бобби рассмеялась и взяла Хантера за руку.

— Нам обязательно нужно будет каким-то образом попасть на их свадьбу.

Хантер уставился на нее.

— Их СВАДЬБУ?

Бобби снова рассмеялась над своим эмоциональным бывшим – а может, будущим – мужем, ее не покидала мысль, что она согласна с Джеммой. Несмотря на всю боль, сожаления и сомнения, полёт определенно того стоил.


End file.
